In the Heat of Summer
by HURRICANE'Hannah
Summary: The innocent statement was what did Ironhide over. The spark of arousal flared in his entire body and he could feel the haze of pleasure numbing his central processor. Mrs. Lennox had just given him a premature overload, and she hadn't even touched him.


**Characters:** Main: Sarah Lennox and Ironhide. Mentions: Skids, Mudflap, William Lennox and Annabelle Lennox.  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Sometime between Transformers 2007 and Revenge of the Fallen.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sexual content between a Cybertronion and a human of heterosexual nature (depending on how you see Transformers "genders") and mentions of self-interfacing. If any of the mentioned bothers you, then please do not read._  
><em>**Words:** 1,508.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> This was done as a submission a challenge on DeviantART. _Depict at least one canon Transformer from any generation involved in a summer scene.__  
><em>**A quick note:** _Joors_ = human hours, _Meta-cycles_ = 13 human months and _Vorns_ = 83 human years.

* * *

><p>"Curse this fragen heat." Ironhide murmured to himself as he sunk further down on his shocks, a desperate attempt to get more comfortable.<p>

He was currently parked on the property of Captain Lennox, the soldier who he had mentally taken as his charge shortly after what the government had publically dubbed as "_a terrorist attack on Mission City"_.

He were stuck on this planet, he had long accepted that. He was the babysitter of a very messy and paint imaginative, human sparkling; he had reluctantly accepted that despite the snorts of laughter from Skids and Mudflap when he rolled into the base with red hearts and yellow stars that stood out on his dark frame.

However, there was on thing about his new _home_ that he would never accept: the uncomfortable sweltering heat produced by the planet's Sun during the season of summer.

The steadily rising humidity was scorching his metal frame and starting to scramble his processor. He had to shut down some of his minor systems in order to keep his core temperature down; however, it was barely helping.

The black paint of his alt-mode absorbed the uncomfortable heat as if it was a sponge absorbing water. The heat slowly sank into the metal of his protoform before settling on his wires and circuits.

He tried to initiate a recharge cycle in order to get away from the blistering heat that was slowly burning throughout his body, even if it only would be a temporary relief.

However, as be begun to power down more of his systems something flickered in his spark chamber. His processor rebooted so fast that a feeling of equilibrium failure settled in and he was grateful he was not in bipedal mode.

He froze for a moment, trying to determine if the jolt of static was what he thought it had been. Ironically, the small amount of panic that froze the warrior iced his thoughts about the heat, however, only momentarily as another crackle of static, this time stronger and more defined, pulsed through his spark chamber.

This was not good. _Ah suppose this is what the humans refer ta when they use the phrase, "all hot and bothered"._

"Hey, Ironhide,"

The unexpected feminine voice caught the weapons specialist off guard in which he reacted by _literally_rolling backwards in the alt-mode version of jumping into the air.

He switched on his front headlight optical sensors and the image of a petite woman with curly blonde hair was registered into his central processor.

"I'm sorry," his auditory sensors detected her voice was a pitch higher than her normal volume and despite not having any of his external sensors activated; he could guess her heart race had increased slightly at his sudden movement. "Did I wake you up?"

Her concern was quickly noticed and was not unexpected from his charge's mate as she had been polite and warm since he had arrived on their farm.

The sudden and more powerful charge from his spark that accompanied her soft words was however a panicked surprise to the mech.

_Primus, not now,_ he thought as he tried to focus on the female in front of him instead of the charge that was steadily spreading through his body. That did not help long since his central processor announced to him that, by human standards, she was a _very_attractive woman.

"No." He would have said more, tried to help put the naturally helpful woman at ease but there had been enough static in that one word and he feared that he wouldn't have been able to complete a whole sentence.

If she had noticed his static vocalization, she did not mention it and it was clearly enough to settle her worried mind as her rigid stance she had taken grew lax. "That's good. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Damn it, the arousing pulse was spreading further. He rolled back towards her, not trusting his vocal processor any longer, in a physical show that she was forgiven.

A smile bloomed on her face and that just made the growing charge of heat spread faster. "I just wanted to check up on you, you've been still for some ti…wait, is that _steam_rising from your metal?"

_Curse you body fer betraying meh_. He sunk back on his shocks but didn't vocally answer. If she was smart enough she would figure out that he was arou…

"Must be this summer's heat, Will told me that your metallic frames are sensitive to heat. I have an idea, I'll be right back."

_Well that was lucky._Ironhide thought as he tracked the human's movement to the house were she disappeared from sight behind it.

He only had to wait a joor until William was home and he could request a leave to the base where he could deal with the heat himself. Primus, it had been too long since he last overloaded.

He clicked off his optical sensors and a shudder ran through his sizzling frame. By the time he re-activated his optical sensors, Mrs. Lennox had retuned with a hose.

A flicker of hope flared in his central processing unit as the thought of cold water could help quench the heat of arousal –not too mention the heat from the Sun that had started all this- until he had time to return to base. The flicker of hope was however drenched by the water he saw in a large bucket at the woman's feet with colored sponges next to it.

_Scrap_.

"Let's get you cleaned up and cooled down."

That innocent statement was what did Ironhide over. The spark of arousal flared in his entire body and he could feel the haze of pleasure numbing his central processor. He was thankful that he had thought before hand to disconnect his vocal processors and that the intensity of the overload had not been enough to cause his frame to shake.

Mrs. Lennox had just given him a premature overload, and she hadn't even touched him. Had it really been _that_ long since he had a decent overload that he was suddenly having premature overloads like he was a youngling again? _One meta-cycle since self-induced overload and two vorns since partner induced overload._His memory banks confirmed.

It _had _been too long.

The chilling sensation on his hood quickly brought Ironhide's attention back to the forefront as the soft material of a sponge was working gentle circles on his armor.

Ironhide noted that the ice cold water was helping to reduce the uncomfortable heat attributed to Sun but it was not moderating the heat of his arousal, it instead was steadily increasing. The moment the arousal had triggered his internal fans, he knew he was too far gone for him to just forget the arousal and hope it went away.

Instead he just let his alt-mode sink further into relaxation and enjoyed the sensations of Mrs. Lennox's gentle and precise ministrations.

When she was done hand washing him, she began to use the hose to get the suds off his frame. The high pressured stream was just as stimulating as the gentle caresses of the sponge. However, there was one thing that the hose reached that the sponge hadn't been able to: his smoke stacks.

They were the most sensitive parts of his alt-mode and they were currently being thrashed by the pressure of the hose's water. A shuddered noise flew from his vents as a non-vocal moan. He was grateful that the beating of the water against his armor had covered it up.

_Primus, Ah'm close_. He moaned internally as he felt a surging crackle over his armor.

Then the delicious pressure on his hotspot cut off. His vents involuntarily made a sigh of disappointment. He was too far gone now; the charge that had built up in his spark needed to be released or it could cause permanent damage.

"You look good wet."

The force of the overload crashing through his systems was so heavy that Ironhide swore that for a moment, his undercarriage had touched the ground. A violent shudder ran through his body which caused his vocal processor to reactivate in time to moan.

"Sarah!"

His internal fans were working at an alarming pace to cool his skyrocketing core temperature. As he began to slowly come down from his high, he actually forgot about who had caused his overload. That was until…

"Ironhide did you just-"

"-overload?" He finished for the shocked woman. He gave a grunt in confirmation.

There were a few moments of stunned silence, then, "Feel better?" The hint of teasing in Sarah's voice did not go unnoticed by Ironhide's pleasure fogged central processor.

"_Ye_s," he hissed in satisfaction as he felt himself slipping into stasis.

"Good," small aftershocks passed through his armor when her soft hand caressed his hood. "Get some rest."

As her retreating footsteps became distant to his auditory sensors, he began to slip deeper into a comfortable recharge, but not before thinking, _maybe I could learn to accept summer's heat._

* * *

><p><em><em>Constructive criticism is appreciated.<br>Fanart is welcome and loved.__


End file.
